<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谁杀死了伊利亚 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487937">谁杀死了伊利亚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, M/M, 冷三角, 我不知道自己在干啥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>充满诗意（？）的冷三角（？）。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏, 露苏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谁杀死了伊利亚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本来想写成段子的，莫名就成这样了，为什么啊……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，亚瑟·柯克兰，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，</p><p>伊万·布拉金斯基和王耀，</p><p>在一个不上不下、没有什么特殊意义的日子相聚；</p><p>这确实是一个不上不下、没有什么特殊意义的日子</p><p>它被选中，只因安理会常任理事国的五名意识体</p><p>恰巧都在这一天有余裕。</p><p>意识体们享用美食，一边饮酒一边说话：</p><p>桌上摆的可不止有红酒、啤酒和伏特加。</p><p>架不住劝阻，加上争强好胜，连年轻的阿尔弗</p><p>都喝起朗姆可乐来啦。</p><p>因可乐中和了味道，他不知自己摄入多少酒精</p><p>很快便瘫在椅子上，摇头晃脑，神志不清</p><p>嘴里念念叨叨：</p><p>“嘿，嘿，你们知道吗？布拉金斯基，</p><p>伊利亚，他有一次还想灌醉我呢！”</p><p>亚瑟不以为然：</p><p>“他逮着谁不想灌醉人家？俄罗斯人</p><p>就是这样的……”</p><p>“你呀！”弗朗西斯大笑起来，</p><p>“就是在人家面前喝醉之后嫌丢了面子！</p><p>要么就是酒量太差，</p><p>就算人家没有故意灌你</p><p>也一样会喝醉发疯。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德没注意到亚瑟和弗朗西斯</p><p>打架都打到了餐桌下，</p><p>他依旧念念叨叨：</p><p>“易北河那会儿，他也分了我几口伏特加</p><p>我记得清清楚楚：</p><p>那可是他自己刚喝过的酒壶。</p><p>嘿，嘿，你们知道吗？</p><p>像1975年那么漂亮的星星</p><p>从此以后再没有过啦。”</p><p>“你在说什么呀？”听了半天的王耀</p><p>忍不住插话，</p><p>“不过喝了点酒就发起疯来了！</p><p>这般回忆过往</p><p>就好像你真的珍惜这些回忆；</p><p>摆出一副多愁善感的样子</p><p>就好像你对他有过什么感情！</p><p>何必假惺惺；</p><p>杀了伊利亚的不是你吗？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德愣住了，</p><p>靠在椅子上一动不动；</p><p>要不是亚瑟这时候还和弗朗西斯</p><p>在地板上互殴，</p><p>他这副模样</p><p>倒真像被下了什么不列颠冻结咒。</p><p>就这样过了挺久</p><p>阿尔弗雷德咧嘴笑起来了，</p><p>又有节奏感，又有感染力：</p><p>“的确，的确，的确呀！”</p><p>他仰脸朝天花板挥舞着拳头</p><p>仿佛没有特效的超级英雄，</p><p>“是我杀了伊利亚！”</p><p>“你自我感觉可够良好的了！”</p><p>这道嗓音之前可没响起来过</p><p>——原来是伊万。</p><p>“你确实做了不少事。</p><p>但是圣诞节的时候</p><p>你难道不是在狂欢，</p><p>胡吃海塞，好再弄坏一个体重计？</p><p>那天发生了什么</p><p>你绝不会比我更清楚：</p><p>是我，是我杀了伊利亚。”</p><p>整个房间顿时安静极了</p><p>亚瑟和弗朗西斯坐在地上都忘了打架。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万</p><p>他喝了酒，有些眼花</p><p>却知道那双眼睛绝不是红色。</p><p>“真是有趣儿！”他又愉快地笑起来，</p><p>“我确实不知具体发生了什么，</p><p>但我也不需要呀！</p><p>就算是你杀了他吧，</p><p>如果没有我先前做的一切</p><p>你又有什么机会呢？</p><p>无论如何，我是赢家。”</p><p>“是呀，你赢啦，”</p><p>伊万面上看不出生气</p><p>反倒挂着柔和的微笑，</p><p>嘴角弯起的弧度里竟然还夹着一小撮</p><p>得意，和一小撮怜悯；</p><p>“但是最后一击</p><p>仍旧不是你落下的呀。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德不再笑了。</p><p>亚瑟心生紧张，给弗朗西斯</p><p>使个眼色，两人一边一个</p><p>拉起了阿尔弗雷德，嚷嚷着</p><p>要带他洗脸醒酒，便把他拽了出去。</p><p>“看来今天算是结束啦！”</p><p>伊万也微笑着站起身</p><p>和王耀告了辞。</p><p>王耀坐在原地，像是发呆，他望着</p><p>桌面上的一瓶伏特加，</p><p>自言自语起来：</p><p>“谁杀死了伊利亚？</p><p>或许，大概，</p><p>是自杀的吧？”</p><p>可是啊，没人能回答他：</p><p>意识体留不下尸检报告</p><p>而死人到底不会说话。</p><p> </p><p>谁杀死了伊利亚？</p><p>是我，阿尔弗雷德说，</p><p>凭我的巧言令色，</p><p>我杀死了伊利亚。</p><p>不，是我，伊万说，</p><p>凭我的背叛谋逆，</p><p>我杀死了伊利亚。</p><p>谁杀死了伊利亚？</p><p>谁杀死了伊利亚……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>